The Birth of Amazon
by Vatgirl
Summary: That's right, this is an OC story taking early in season one before time skip. So what does 14-year old Aurora rather do, protect her new city of Gotham from the crazy villains and blood-thirsty thugs and disobey her father, or just sit back and do nothing knowing that she can do something about it fully knowing the risks? Sorry if this story sucks, this is my first time writing.
1. The Birth of Amazon

**The Birth of Amazon**

I hate Gotham, I hate Gotham so much. This "Batman" person decided to save these people from this horrible city even though he has no superpowers. Or was it "Manbat"? I'm not sure, they say he kills people, but I doubt it, I haven't looked too much into it but anyways. And why do the wealthy people here stay in this death filled city anyways? Why don't they just move? Whatever, and the only reason why I'm still here after the first few months of moving away from my old home is because my dad couldn't pay the bills after my mom left my dad and left me to be with him as well and we can't go anywhere else because we can't afford to live anywhere else. Anyways, this sounds insane I know, but I've been considering going out there and doing the good deed of saving lives. Is that bad? It is, I can already hear my father's yelling all the way over here. But I can't help but think about it, like maybe I can go out there and right the wrongs of people. Sure I haven't had any training and I'm more of an amateur when it comes to archery, and I also don't want to work next to Green Arrow since he's already got a sidekick named Speedy and lives in Star City, not to mention I'm always so awkward when it comes to working with boys but I can't keep these thoughts away. Maybe just maybe, I can try. If at first everything goes wrong, I'll keep away from crime fighting forever. But if everything goes right, I'll try again until it becomes something I do every night. But then again what do I have to offer? I have only a silly little bow and arrow set and I don't actually have anything else to back me up, I got my compound bow from the Internet; you can pretty much get whatever you want from the power of your computer. Maybe I can ask my dad this Christmas to buy me it or I can just ask him now. And maybe I can buy more weapons like ninja stars, or some throwing knives. But to not make it obvious, I'll need to wait before I can go out and fight crime. Wait, what am I saying? I can't do this! I'll risk putting the people I care about in danger… unless, unless I wear a mask. Maybe a full costume, and tie my hair back in a way where strands of hair can't fall off? Vigilantes like the Batman and Green Arrow, yeah that sounds swell, I really need to think through this. I'm at school right now, this sounds like the perfect time to think but it's not, or at least not about this. I go to Gotham North, the only public school that is safe enough to do your studies. Next to that snob-filled school of Gotham Academy for the rich. Like usual I'm not paying attention. I mean since its math class. If I do fight the good fight, the restroom excuses are going to take a whole new meaning and are going to skyrocket through the roof. "Aurora? Can you tell me what the answer is to this question?" asked my always-annoying teacher. I start to panic and I immediately try to answer his question. "Um, I don't know I'm sorry." I say. All the other kids laugh silently and snicker at my idiocy. "Well what does fifty two divided by four equals?" he asks going back to the other question trying to make sure I was taking notes. I try to do the math quickly in my head while I make stupid noises like "Um…" to take my time. "13?" I say finally. "That is correct." He says. I sigh in relief at the choking moment. Finally class was over, good. My next class was art class. Ugh finally something that doesn't annoy the crap out of me. And instead relaxes me, I go in and the nice woman that is my art teacher greets us all and tells us to take a seat. First we usually do a few warm ups to start to drawing anything we want. But today was different, after what I thought was that sharp pain of a broken bone in my hand was actually my hand muscle starting to hurt really bad. We were writing notes today apparently and not drawing anything vibrant like a flower standing alone over the horizon of a pink and orange sunset, or a beautiful but intimidating moon glistening over a calm and quiet city. Because some idiot decided to steal the art supplies that our teacher was planning in using to paint this huge banner for her close friend and school teacher that works here that is going to have a baby, when she found out that she was pregnant a few weeks ago, but it doesn't make a difference. And until that idiotic kleptomaniac has the guts to show himself to our teacher we can stop the note taking. I hope he or she shows him or herself to the light. And you might've notice I said kleptomaniac, because there has been a thieve running around school stealing supplies from teachers and students. It even got me, stealing the white eraser I used to erase fine lines from my drawings. I really like that eraser, it came in handy in art class, and not just art class, every class where I make a lot of mistakes. Like in math class or correcting sentences I make while writing short stories before we start reading class. You don't know how mad and crazy the teachers and students have been with this thief stealing their stuff. And I've had enough and so has the kids from my class, I heard they all ganged in a group to watch out for this thief. And that's pretty much why they haven't gotten lucky yet, if you're going to catch a thief, you have to work in the shadows. Just like how they sneak around to do their dirty work, you have to do the same but for the opposite reason. And I'm going to be that person. I'm going to catch this thief once and for all. Thank God I'm out of school already, my only friend is waiting for me outside. "Oh hi Aurora!" Veronica yells. "Yeah hi Aurora!" said Duncan in a mocking tone walking away with his friends like the coward he is. "Sorry." She said sincerely. "It's okay." I said back. "So are you planning on going with anyone to prom this year?" she asked. "Does it look like I have a chance with anybody around here? Every boy here thinks I'm ugly." I said knowing what I said is sadly true. "Oh come on you're pretty." She said trying to comfort me. I shrugged it off and asked her if she was planning on asking anyone else to prom. Her cheeks turned crimson red and gushed over asking this guy named Luke to prom. Finally, a girl who actually steps up when it comes to the asking out a guy. The whole, "The guy always has to ask out the girl, not the other way around," is getting overrated. My dad finally gets out of work and picks me up " How was school?" He asked. "Great." I say with a hint of attitude to my voice. "Oh." He says plainly. Oh? What is that supposed to mean? I hate how he always neglects my problems like there aren't even there. But when he has problems at work I always ask him what's wrong, and then tells me an hour-long complaint about how the teenagers at work give him problems. We finally get to our house after a grueling 10-minute drive hoping no thug would try to steal our things in our house. I go inside and find something strange, like if something is missing. I walk in and find out that my bow and arrows are missing. "What the hell?" I ask myself before leaving my room. I go to the kitchen to where my dad is and ask him what's most obvious. "Dad, have you seen my bow and arrows?" I ask him. "Yeah, I hid them somewhere you can't find." He said flatly. "What!" I yell at him. "I know what you're trying to do, and I won't allow you to put you're life on the line like that to this slowly dying city!" He says yelling back. "What do you me-" " I know you're trying to go out in fight crime like the bat dressed man and the blonde guy that wears green tights." He says cutting me off. "Dad! I'm not going to go fight crime that's crazy." I say lying. "Don't you lie to me!" he yells. "Dad you're crazy if you think I'll actually do this thing." I say back. "Oh really, then what is this?" he says pulling something from the kitchen cabinet. I quickly realize in horror what it is. It's my costume, but not just any costume. My Amazon costume.


	2. Ready

All right so here comes the new chapter! Please consider reviewing! Oh yeah and thanks for reading my last chapter! Sorry the letters from the last chap are all bunched up and it's kind of hard to read it, I'm still trying to figure out how to work this website. I'm such a newb. -_-

"Ready"

So it's been like two weeks since my dad found out about my plans, I know you won't believe this but I told him

it was a costume I was planning on wearing for Halloween. Ugh, I know that's the worse excuse I could invent

but come on! How would you respond if your dad looked at you dead in the eye and asked you what in the world

do you have a skin-tight jumpsuit for? I can't be too sure if he actually bought it or not, but I somehow got out

of it for some reason. Ugh I know this isn't the last time I'm going to hear about this, on the upside, I heard that

some stupid kid smuggled a lighter to school. Which I guess wouldn't have been too bad, if he hadn't decide to

use it in the library by the windows with the flammable drapes. Veronica told me that the kid got suspended

from school, if it were me, I would've kicked him out. But I guess that's why I'm not in charged. I can't

completely forgive people that easily when they've done something horrible. Like how when my mother left my

dad and I to die on our own just so she could start a new life without us. And because of that, my father has

been looking like he doesn't care about me anymore; in fact it looks like he doesn't care about anything

anymore. I bet the only reason why he got so mad when he discovered my costume laying around inside my

closet was because he didn't want all the time he spent busting his ass trying to raise me on his own all these

years go to waste. Trust me, we can barely keep up with the bills and the money that we throw to school

supplies and clothes. Well maybe not that much on clothes, we actually get our clothes from Goodwill. I can't see

any good coming our way- why do I keep saying "our", like as if my dad and I are really in this together. I'm on

my own, but you know what that's fine, that's perfectly fine. Thank goodness it's Saturday, so I don't have to

wake up and see my stupid teacher's faces today, nor my best friends either. I know that sounds bad, but all she

does is talk about how happy her now boyfriend Luke makes her. And trust me I don't need to hear about how

happy she is with her boyfriend or what not. Anyways I get up from my bed and go to the kitchen to get

something to eat. I get to the cabinets and shuffle around to find anything to eat, all I found was some crackers

and a half empty box of corn flakes, and they're the plain non-flavored corn flakes. Great. I turned around and

opened the refrigerator, luckily for me there was still some milk left on the carton. I would've lost my mind if

there weren't. I pour some onto a mug, grab a spoon, jump into the couch and turn on the TV. "-And the man

was still stuck on the toilet by his own son until the fire department came and helped. In other news-" Geez,

don't they have any other stupid things to report? This is Gotham City for the love of- "Billionaire Playboy Bruce

Wayne is donating money to the public school of Gotham North, the library of said school has been burn down by

a student who is now suspended for three days and of course will not be attending the press conference Wayne's

people have organized when the library is finished remodeling-" Whoa! Wait what did he say? Bruce-freaking-

Wayne is coming to my school?! "-You know what? I'm glad that someone around here is finally doing

something to help out our community, don't you think so Vicky?" asked the reporter. "Oh, please he's done more

that just helping our community, he's helped Gotham with it's transportation, donating to charities, and he's

supplied all of Gotham's remaining hospitals with money so they can get the tools they need to help heal the ill

and the injured faster." Said the always-annoying reporter Vicky Vale. "Wow, you seem to know a lot of what

Bruce Wayne has been up to, sounds like you have a crush on him." Teased the male reporter. Oh god, this is

going to be one of those awkward but hilarious embarrassing moments to happen to reporters on TV during the

news. "What? Me have a crush on him?! Atta, ugh- you don't know what you're talking about!" Said Vicky now

visibly blushing red. "Uh-huh, sure I don't." he said. Vicki now looking like she is going to pass out since she

probably thinks Bruce Wayne is watching this right now turns and tries to change the subject. "Umm…" she says

anxiously looking through her papers, "We will now go to a commercial break…" she says nodding to the

cameraman behind the camera. "Are we off?" she asks. Well, that's all I need to see of the news today. I proceed

to lift the remote and change the channel to watch some Saturday morning cartoons, yes, I still watch cartoons-

AND YOU BETTER BE OK WITH IT! I watch sitting there, watching a cat and a mouse fight on TV, and just realize

what the heck just went down. Bruce Wayne is going to come to our school! But wait, why should I care? He's

all- rich and has everything a man could ever wish for, sports cars, money, pretty women, money, all the finest

clothes, oh and did I mention money? Why should I be excited to see someone who has a better life than me

come to our school for like two seconds and then leave like nothing happened? He's just another Gotham City

spoiled, arrogant brat, right? Whatever, I also noticed how my stupid dad isn't here, where is he? He's probably

at the bar drinking he's butt off again, gross. Oh no, he is probably wasting all of our savings again; there I am

saying "our" again. Speaking of which, where could he have hidden my bow and arrows? It doesn't matter

anyway; I have my crossbow/grapple hook that I made by myself using my own money that I earned by selling

my old toys and clothes that don't fit anymore. My room feels kinda empty now that almost all my stuff is gone

besides my bed and my nightstand. All I have now is a few bags of marbles, a full bag of loud party poppers, a big

pocketknife, and some left over pepper spray that I found on my dad's bedroom. Oh and If you're wondering

what was I doing in my dad's bedroom, it's because I thought he would've hidden my bow and arrows in his

room, I guess I was wrong. Also I finally got a few ninja stars and some throwing knives from that guy that sells

weapons down the street. He's bound to get caught by the police, ha, that's funny, "the police". What I meant to

say is that Batman is bound to get him. Right? Doesn't Batman do detective work or something? Whatever, I

drop off my mug at the sink; I go to my room and do what I was meant to do today, I get the throwing knives

from under my bed and start putting them around where the forearms are supposed to be in my costume. I

gently put the ninja stars around where the thighs of my suit are because this is just an easily-to-tear-up black

and silver clothing, there's no armor at all. Geez, I really should think about putting some armor on. I attach my

grapple hook to the belt of my pants and fill up a small black pouch full of the marbles that I have and another

one for the party poppers. This sounds stupid I know but I've watched a lot of action and karate movies growing

up since my mom used to smuggle me in the movie theatre. She would buy me one child ticket and she would

buy herself a ticket too. We would go in early in the morning, meant to see one movie and then come out 7

movies later. I know, that's ridiculous, and it's also ridiculous how I think I can pass by crime fighting with

criminals with guns and huge knives just by depending on a few moves. But I've seen real fights occur outside

my apartment window where thugs would fight over which one of them would work for Two-Face or Joker. And

those fights would end up bad, very bad. Anyways I finish putting all the stuff I need, I take a good look at it,

and it looks good lying on my bed but how would it look on me? I go inside my closet, change, and grab my

costume. I also prepared a mask for myself; it's just actually just a black piece of cloth that I got from one of my

father's old blankets that he doesn't use anymore. I get out of my closet and scoot around deep in my

nightstand and found it. Oh and I almost forgot, I knew something was missing. I also get out the little set that

comes with the grey colored contacts Vero gave me. (I call her Vero for short.) I go to the bathroom and I put

them on my eyes carefully. Whoa, I look weird. I get back to my bedroom and get my mask and slowly put it on

in the bottom half front of my face stretching it and tying it up on the back of my head. I turn around and look

in the mirror. I look at myself wide-eyed and suddenly thinking-no, knowing, I'm ready.

A/N: So… how was that? Too cheesy? Especially with the "weapons" part? Is the story a little boring? I understand, though, can you please review for me? I'll also accept PM's for any other stories I can do. :D


	3. Unexpected Visitor

Um, sorry for not updating? I'm not even sure if anyone is actually reading this fic… In case not… POTATOES! That is all.

**"Unexpected Visitor"**

I made sure the other night to read my dad's schedule that he brought from work to make sure that he

wouldn't come back to an empty house. My dad tonight is working till 1' o'clock or something. Perfect. Gives this

Amazon time to kick butt. If I don't get my own butt kicked first. I gotta admit, I am a little nervous about going

out there, who's going to save me if I'm trouble? That's right, no one. I've heard that the Joker got sent back to

Arkham Asylum, so I don't have to worry about running into him, for now. I only have to worry about the other

dozen villains running around Gotham. Great. I got everything set and ready to go. As I get out of the window of

my bedroom, I stop at my windowsill and think for a second. Do I really want to do this, or should I just go back?

Ah whatever, I'll just go and fight. Whatever happens happens. I jump out of my window and, wait, why didn't I

just get out from the front door instead of falling down from the second floor? Nah using the front door is boring

and totally not hero-like at all. I get away from my apartment as possible and use my grapple hook to climb on

top of a building, to get a bird's eye view from the city. Whoa, I'm so high up, I regret grappling up so high up

into the building. I know this doesn't make sense but, I really don't like the sensation of free fall. I mean you can

put me on the world's tallest building and put me on the balcony and I won't be scared. It's just the feeling of

not being able to latch onto anything safe like the ground that I'm scared of, but whatever. Man I can see

everything from here, the only thing that is good about Gotham is it's tall buildings and it's glowing city lights. I

get my binoculars and start scanning the city for anything suspicious going on. Everything seems to be fine…

wait, what is that? I look closer and then get down carefully and run to the place I looked at from the tall

building. It's freezing cold in here, which is also another reason why I hate Gotham. The temperature never

reaches above eighty degrees here, I guess that can be great during the summer, but it always backfires during

winter. Maybe I should've included a sweater with my costume. I get close to the spot I saw on top and I can

hear what's going on. "Where's my smokes?" said the possibly working for Two-Face henchman. "I'm sorry I

couldn't get out of the store in time to get any before I got caught!" said the possibly might be a homeless man.

"I don't want to hurt you, but that ain't gonna stop me from teaching you a lesson!" the henchman said right

before he proceeded to beat the poor guy up. I climbed on top of a little shack behind them so I could land on top

of the henchman to stop him from beating him up. I have to hurry up before the guy can actually manage to kill

him. I quickly made sure that I would land on the bad guy instead of the good guy. The weeping noises came to

a stop when the hobo gasped at my sighting. The henchmen noticed and turned around. I jumped right on top

him as the hobo started running away for safety. I landed on his head so that gave me a head start on punching

him in the face. Once I managed to get to him, he muttered, "What are you, WHO are you?" he asked. "I'm

Amazon, and you better stop doing what you're doing and get your crap together." I said right before I gave him

one last punch before knocking him out. I start running but I hear a weak voice and stopped. "Amazon? Thank

you." He said in a grateful tone. I nodded and grappled away. "That was awesome!" I said to myself, about what

just happened. I just saved my first life. That felt good. It's like I could take all my anger out on him. I scan the

city once more and see a woman getting chased. I go over there and see what's happening. I get close on the

two going inside a dark alley. Why is it that women sometimes think it's a good idea to go into a dark alley

thinking they can get away from the bad person? None of them have spotted me yet, I hide behind a dumpster

and wait for my chance. "Please, you don't have to do this!" pleaded the woman. "Sure I don't." said the thug

who had an evil look on his face. Oh god I know what's he's planning, but I won't let him do that. "I think I'm

going to enjoy this, hehe." He said in a voice that made me shiver. I sneak up on him and pull him away from

her; I get a hold on his neck, put my elbow in front of it and fall to the ground. He's making gasping noise since I

just pretty much just knocked the wind out of him. I punch him as hard as I can in the face. "Ow!" I said. Man,

for someone who looks like he eats burgers for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, he's got a strong jaw. I proceed to

punch him in the face again, but he gets hold of my fist. I try to move but I can't. "Well look who's trying to be a

hero, huh?" he said trying to laugh but still choking. "Don't be one, it'll save you from a beating, like this one."

He said. I try to break from his hold but I can't because he pretty much put all his weight on me. "My maw used

to tell me to never hit a girl, but for you, I'll make an exception." He said right before he punched me in the gut.

I react and try not to sound we- "Ah!" I scream as he started to punch me again. As he tried to punch me one

more time, a dark hand grabbed his fist. "AH! What the-!" he yelled right before he turned around to a Bat

dressed man. He only had a second to react before the dark figure punched him in the face and knocked him

out. It was him, Batman; he turned around and said so emotionlessly, "Get up." He picked me up by one arm

and straightened me up. "Wow, who would've guessed, saved by the Batman." I sighed putting one hand on my

head and putting the other hand in my stomach rubbing it. "What were you thinking!" he said in a harsh voice.

"I- I was just trying-" I started sheepishly. "That man could have killed you! What are you even doing out here

at night? Where are your parents?" He asked. "I- I don't have any." I said looking up at him. He seemed to just

stare at me for a second. Ok, you're probably asking yourself, why did I say that? I do have parents, well more

like just one parent. But why does he care? "Don't you have a home?" he asked in a gruff voice. Oh shoot, I

forgot my address. Damn it! "Umm, I have to go." I said trying to make a run for it but he grabs my arm and

pulls me back. "Why don't you tell me where you live so I can drop you off there." He said. Damn. "Please, just

forget it, let me go already." I said trying to break from his cold grip. "You have nowhere to go do you?" he

asked. I just looked at him speechless, not knowing what to say. "Come with me." he said pulling my arm with

him. Now I start to panic a little bit. "Wh- where are we going?" I asked. He doesn't respond. I decide not to

struggle since I know there is no chance of escaping from the Batman. He takes me to some strange looking car.

At school, they call it the Bat mobile or something. "Geez Bats I'm like a teenager I can take care of myself." I

say in protest. He only raises an eyebrow. Next thing I know I'm inside this "bat-mobile". Wow, there's so many

buttons. I don't know what half of these buttons even does. "Ok, listen to me, don't freak out, I'm just going to

take you back to where I came from and try to contact anyone who can vouch for you." He said calmly. "Ok." I

said unsurely. After what felt like eternities later, a few minutes in we finally made it to where he wanted to go.

It was outside of a huge mansion into an underground tunnel. Batman lives in a mansion? We got into the

tunnel that has light on the sides of the walls to guide us into wherever we're going. He finally stops into some

weird looking cave, the car turns around 90 degrees and I see some old man wearing a butler's outfit. "Wait

here." He said plainly. The roof of the car slid open above us and he jumped out of the car. He walks towards the

old man. I can barely hear what they're saying; I only had a chance to make out a few words like "girl", "lost",

and "nowhere". I poked my head out at the same time as the butler leaned to the side to see me in the car.

Batman turned around too. "Come here." He said gesturing me towards them. I gently get out of the car and

sauntered over to them. "Um, yeah?" I asked. "We need you to tell us who you are so we can help you." He

said. "What?" I asked stupidly. "Take off your mask." He said bluntly. Take off my mask? Is he crazy? Well, he

might be, but that's not my point. "No." I said back. "It's not really a question," he said sharply already starting

to glare at me. "Fine. I'll take off my mask IF you take yours off too." I said while crossing my arms. He looked at

his butler and his butler looked back without saying anything. "Batman! Where have you been? I thought we

were-" I turned around to see a boy stop in his tracks and his smile fade away. "Robin." Batman said in his

direction. "Um, who is that?" he asked pointing at me. " 'That' is Amazon, and I assume you're the famous boy

wonder?" I say while answering his question. He only raises his eyebrow at me. "I found her in the street and

she didn't know where she was so I brought her here." Batman said. "Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but if your

intention is to bring more lost children into the bat cave, I suggest that you should take her to the mountain

instead." The butler said. "Not now, not at this hour." Said Batman as he rubbed his chin. "Um then what? Can I

leave?" I asked. "No, you're staying here."

Yay! Bats and Rob! Please review! :D


End file.
